All i want for christmas
by imNameless
Summary: Akuroku Christmas ONESHOT! find out what Roxas wants for christmas..


__

**_All i want for christmas is you! - Akuroku Oneshot_**

**gaah!.. please don't kill me for being so slow.. this was supposed to be published the 24th Dec... but didn't get to do it T_T..**

**anyways. here it is.. and it's based on the song 'All i want for christmas is you' by mariah carey.. that's what's happening when a song is stuck in your head XD.. i think you all know it.. but just to be sure i've posted the lyrics below ...**

**Vexen: "aahh i love that song... All i want for christmas is marl.. i mean youuuu! ..."**

**Nameless: "you really suck at singing you know.. VIXEN!"**

**Vexen: "H-Hey!.. stop it already.. my name is VEXEN!.. V-E-X-E-N... got it memorized?**

**Nameless: "NOT YOU TOO!"**

**Vexen: "it seems to work for Axel..."**

**Nameless: "just stop it... and do the disclaimer"**

**Vexen: "and if i don't?..."**

**Nameless: "what if i get Marluxia to help.." **

**Marluxia: "Nameless doesn't own kingdom hearts nor 'all i want for Christmas is vex... erm you..'.."**

**Nameless: ".. eeerm.. thanks marly.. i think i'll start the story, before this turns into Marvex... even though Marvex is lovely..eerm.. ON WITH THE STORY!... wait.. first the lyrics to the song... AND THEN THE STORY!" *awesome pose*..." sorry.. i had too much sugar.."**

_

* * *

_

___All i want for christmas is you - Mariah carey_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You...

* * *

It was this time of the year again.. christmas.. Roxas used to look forward to christmas, write a loong wishlist and stay up to late with Sora to see santa. even though he knew that santa didn't exist .. but this year all he looked forward to was for it to be over...He just wished that it would go away, dissappear.. Not only the Christmas, Everyone.. "What do you want for christmas?".."where is your wishlist?"..GO TO FREAKING HELL!.. he didn't wish for anything!...well except for one thing, but he knew that he wasn't going to get that...

"Roxy, why aren't you writing?" Sora asked. He looked at the paper in front of him. Big, black letters was standing in the top of it. **'wishlist'****, **it said.

"It's because i don't really know what i want yet." Roxas smiled at the brunette.. It was a liar.. The smile was a liar.. even the Christmas was a liar!.. for example, Santa claus.. a fat, old man, with a white beard and a red suit, you send your wishlist to him and then he'll make your wish come true, IF you're on the 'nice list'.. AS IF!.. Right now, he was writing a wishlist to a person who didn't even excist! it's just a story the parents made up.. a liar...

"I think im going to wait untill i've found something i want" Roxas said and forced a smile. Sora nodded. Roxas went upstairs and rested against the wall.

_Christmas just isn't the same as when you were 10 years old..._

Back then he wished for a robot-dinosaur, which you could control with a remote controller. It was pretty expensive, but he just wanted it so bad!.. his face must've been priceless when he ripped of the wrapping paper, and saw the robot dinosaur. He and Sora had played with it for hours.. "rrrrrrwweerrrr..." Roxas rwered, without noticing himself, but snapped out of it when he hear Sora giggle..

"WHAT?..." Roxas looked irritated at Sora.

"you just 'Rrwered' at me.." Sora tryed not to laugh at Roxas' expression (= 0.o)

"...I DID WHAT?" Sora bursted out laughing.

"who could you be thinking of..." Sora smirked as Roxas blushed.

"The...Robot-dinosaur i got when i was 10.." Roxas said..

"..."

"..."

"that turns you oooon... " Sora burst out laughing again.

"hell yeah.. that's soo funny.." Roxas said sarcastically. "bye!" The blonde went to his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed again and sat on the bed. Thats when he discovered the paper he had in his hand.. the wishlist...He threw it on his table and when Sora was gone. he went back downstairs..

-His mother was hanging stockings up, for him and Sora.

"hi Sweetie.. do you want the green or the red one?" His mom asked, holding two socks up in front of him.

"umm mom.. i dont want a.. sock" He said.

"Of couse you do!.. you'll get the green one" She smiled and went back to what she was doing. Roxas sighed, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.. he opened the refrigerator and a ice cold breeze flowed out. he just stood there, zoning out, until the fridge started to beep. he was trown out of the trance and immidiately closed the door he sighed and went back to his room...

The wishlist was laying on the desk. Roxas took it up...

"Guess i could write my wish.. even though it won't come true"

He opened a drawer and took out a pencil. With small, sloppy letters, he wrote:

A - X - E - L

He put the pencil back in the drawer, and took up the paper... he let his fingers caress the four sloppy letters...

"Axel... i miss you...i want you!.. " he sighed ".. wonder if he wanna come over?" He pulled out his phone "wait.. when did i start talking to myself?".. he looked like O.O..

"oh well.." He typed:

__

_"hey Axel.. i was just wondering if you wanna hang out?".. _

He clicked the 'send' button and sighed...

"please..."

* * *

"Brzzzz.. Brzzzz..."

Axel's phone vibrated. Axel picked it up. A new sms from ...Demyx...:

__

"Hey Axel, guess who im gonna be with on Christmas eve? OwO"

Without even bothering to guess, his reply was:

_"Can't guess it ;D"_

_"Im going to be with Sexy Zexy3! he asked me if me and my family wanted to meet his family, and i was like 'YES!' OwO... I hope they'll like me.. i mean, i am a boy... O.O" _Demyx replied.

Axel smirked. Of course it was Zexion... he typed a new sms and sent it:

_"that's great! *high five*.. and don't worry.. i think they'll like you..even though you're a guy.. they can't change the fact that Zexy's gay XD"_ Once again the phone vibrated...

_"I hope so..:D...soo.. who're you gonna be with?"_ Demyx asked... who HE was going to be with?.. nobody.. he was going to be alone.. his parents had already given up on him.. he hadn't seen them i over a year.. he hadn't even planned to celebrate christmas...

_"Im going to be alone... " _Axel looked at the small words on the little screen.. then he sent it

_"It's christmas! nobody is alone when it's christmas!..What about .. Roxas.. you should ask him if you could be with him and his family?.. i mean... you're best friends.. "_ Axel read the sms and sighed..

_Christmas with Roxas... that would be ...nice... _He smirked.

"Brzzz... Brzzz:" Axel picked up his phone.. A new sms from... Roxas!. He opened it:

_"hey Axel.. i was just wondering if you wanna hang out?".. _

Axel's heart started beating faster.. he quickly typed a sms

_"Sure!.. im coming over!"_

He hurried out of his house and ran all then way to Roxas' house.

He went up to the door and pushed the door bell.. he was outta breath and tried to get back to his normal way of breating. The door opened and there stood Roxas...

"Umm.. hi.. that was fast.. come on in"

Axel went in and Roxas led him into the living room. Axel's eyes flickered around in the room, looking for Roxas's mom and sister

"they're not here.. We're Alone" roxas said smiling.

Axel looked the blonde in the eyes. a chill ran through his body. This person was the only one in the world he truly loved.. as more than just a friend... But Roxas didn't feel the same (or did he?)..If just he could have him all to himself.. If only he could have those clear blue eyes.. all to himself...

"Axel?".. Roxas tilted his head to the side. Axel smirked, which caused the blonde to blush.

"yeah?" Axel said, still starring at those ocean blue... oceans..

"why are you starring at me like that?" as said it a blush formed on his cheeks

"just because..." he looked up and that's when he spotted the mistletoe, hanging over the blondes head.. he smirked and took a step forward, Roxas eyes widened as he closed the distance between them.. he stopped when there was a few inches between them.. Roxas blushed madly, which caused Axel to smirk "look up" he said and pointed. Roxas looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging over them, His cheeks was so red it could make even axel's hair envious, so he lowered his head to hide it. "you know the rules.." Axel said and gently pushed Roxas' chin upwards. Axel Looked into Roxas' ocean blue eyes "Right?". Axel inched closer.. his heartbeat increased. This was what he'd been waiting for.. but then he hesistated.. This could maybe ruin their friendship, that wasn't what he wanted.. He turned Roxas' head to the side and kissed him on the cheek.. He could feel a little dissappointment, as he pulled away but there was nothing to do about it...

"you're completely red in your head, Roxas" Axel smirked..

"shut up you twat!.. it's you're fault.." Roxas said and lowered his head..

"A little dissappointed, are we?" Axel teased. He placed his hand on Roxas shoulder, but Roxas slammed it away "AM NOT!" Roxas spat and turned around. Axel's eyes widened.. Roxas was mad?..

"I.. i want to be alone if it's okay.." Roxas' said... trying to hide that he was crying... Actually Roxas wanted him to stay..

_No.. he isn't mad..could he really be.. dissapointed?..._

"i understand..."

Axel turned around and went to the door.. "mail me your wishlist!.. bye!" he opened the door went out and closed it after him...

"That idiot!.." Roxas said tears rolling down his cheeks. "ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!.. YOU AXEL!... " he fell to his knees "d-don't... go!" he ran over to the door, opened it and ran out. He didn't even bother to close the door..

"AAAXEL!" he screamed.. no reply "AXEL, COME BACK!".. still no answer...

Roxas went back inside and slammed the door.. he ran into the wall (on purpose XD) and started to slam his head into it..

"IM. SUCH. AN. IDIIIOT!" he ran to his room and threw himself at the bed. the wishlist was still laying there, he took it up, curled it to a ball and threw it at the floor.. If just Axel still was here.. laying beside him.. hugging him.. caressing his cheek with his gentle, warm hands...

"Axel... i don't wanna be alone anymore..." he sobbed and burried his head in his pillow...

* * *

Axel didn't go home.. he didn't want to.. he wanted to be with Roxas.. "Sorry Demyx.. looks like i am going to be alone.."

he went to the park... almost all the trees was covered in christmas lights.. red, green, purple, orange, yellow and... blue.. shining ocean blue.. same color as Roxas' lovely eyes..Axel starred at the blue lights, for minutes until he was brought out of his 'trance' by some kids, who was playing in the snow.. they were laughing.. very loud.. Axel couldn't help but smile at them.. he turned around and was about to go when he got a snowball in the neck..

"ouch!.. " he turned around to see who had thrown that at him.. it was one of the kids.. "ooh im so soory sir!.. are you allright?" one of the kids asked.

"oh it's okay.. " Axel forced a smile.. "sir?..what are you doing here, all alone?.. don't you have a family?".. Axel went over and knelt beside the kid.."no.. i don't.."

"im..sorry" the kid said and lowered his head...

"don't be.. you're a nice kid.. im sure santa is going to give you what you wish for" The kid looked up, Axel smiled at him

"really?" he asked.

"yup.. what's you're biggest wish?" Axel asked "i wish that jennifer from my class loved me as much as i love her.." he said..

"To love someone and not be loved in return is horrible.. you should try to tell her how you liked her.. " Axel said

"i guess you're right.. THANK YOU SIR!" he said. Axel stood up..

"Call me Axel" he said. ".. and i think i have something i gotta do.. i gotta go" he began to walk and waved at the kid...

"Bye axel" the kid said and waved back at him.

* * *

Axel stood in front of Roxas house, he had brought a bouquet of flaming red roses... He rang the doorbell and the door opened.. there stood Roxas' mum

"hi Axel!.. " she pulled him into a hug.. Roxas' mom is a little weird but also super kind.

"he's in his room.. " She pointed at the stairs and smiled. Axel nodded and went upstairs. He was standing in front of Roxas' door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, to see Roxas, laying on his bed, sleeping.. Axel locked the door and went to th side of the bed. he caressed the blondes chin and said:

"Roxy... ya awake?.." Roxas mumbled something and slowely opened his eyes..

"A-AXEL?.." he rubbed his eyes "wh-why are you here?," he looked down and spotted the roses "-and what are those for?"

"Roxas.. theres something i have to tell you.." Axel said... he took a deep breath and was just about to say something when roxas interrupted:..

"Theres also something i want to tell you.. Axel... i didn't mail you my wishlist..." he looked down

Axel eyes widened.. why was that so important when he was about to confess his love?..-and come out of the closet.. O.O

"-and thats because theres only one thing i need...Axel.. All i want for christmas is..." he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck..

"you..."

Could this be true?.. did he feel the same?...

"um... the reason why i brought roses is... " Axel closed the distance and their lips met. How long he had been waiting for this!... he pulled away and looked Roxas in the eyes...

"do you know how long iv'e been waiting for this?.. " Axel smirked and roxas blushed..

"oh yeah.. i would ask if i could celebrate Christmas with you... since i don't really have anyone else.. i throught.." he was interrupted by roxas who hugged him..

"of course Axel!.. i'll go ask my mom.. " he pulled away and they both went downstairs. Roxas' mom was decorating the Christmas tree

"mom.." roxas said..

"yeah sweetie?" roxas' mom turned around

"I wondered if Axel could celebrate Christmas with us.. since he doesn't have anyone else..."

"of course!.. oh and since it's so late and all.. why don't you stay here until then?" Roxas' mom smiled widely

"can i?" Axel asked, Smiling.

"of course my dear!.. you can just sleep with Roxas.. uh i mean.. sleep in Roxas room " She giggled a little..

"thanks" Axel smiled at her, Actually blushing a bit.. but nothing compared to Roxas

Roxas dragged him back upstairs and into his room.

"we can just sleep in my bed.. i guess?"...

Before Roxas knew, Axel was laying on top of him. he learned over, and kissed Roxas gently. Roxas placed his cold hand at Axel's neck, which made the redhead shiver, and pulled him closer. They kissed passionately.. until...

The door opened and There stood Sora.. -and Riku?...

Sora giggled "i knew it!"

Roxas and Axel looked like O.O..

and Riku.. smirked.. "guess we should come out too then" he pulled Sora into a passionate kiss..

"get a room!" said Axel, and they all laughed..

_This is going to be the best Christmas EVER!_

* * *

**Aww!.. so cute! .. .. shit.. i just fangirled O.O.. sorry about the typo's.. :/.. comma+me= .. i'll just go kill myself.. SOO..^^''.. hehe^^.. -and don't kill me for not putting so much 'looove' (you know what i mean) into this...pweeeass.. .. I've never even tried kissing!.. how could i be good at writing about something i've never even tried? XD... umm.. bye^^''**

**-imNameless**


End file.
